Alcoholic Love
by werewolf242002
Summary: Takes place during Warm Summer Nights. What ever happened during the party at Ritsu's apartment between Jun and Lynn? Well read to find out. Jun/OC Warning: it is full of lemony alcoholic goodness.


Alcoholic Love

"I don't understand how those hippos could eat so much…I m-mean if you think about it, all they do is sit in one spot and wait for the little white ball to get close before snatching it up." Lynn said as she took another sip from her cup, it was her fifth one and she couldn't help but wonder why she felt so good after the third one. Jun was just the same, however her senpai had at least seven, maybe more Lynn lost count though after her third and now her brain felt very fuzzy as she tried to hold a conversation with the puffy haired girl. But the sudden look of seriousness appeared on Jun's face and she suddenly reached out and took one of her kouhai's hands and held it tightly.

"I…I have to talk to you Lynn…In private." Jun whispered, voice slurred, but getting the point across pretty easily.

"Ohh? What's wrong Jun-senpai?" The younger drummer asked as she began following her drunken senpai towards the bathroom. Once inside Lynn tried to focus on anything as Jun shut the door and locked it before trying to calm her mind down. She didn't know why, but it suddenly became very difficult to focus on shapes.

"We've know each other for…what half a year?" Jun asked as she forced her every spinning world to stop for a moment while she walked to Lynn, it was obvious she wanted to say something important, but was having issues keeping her thoughts collected now.

_I have to tell her, I have to tell her now, I've never been surer of anything in my life as I am right now…but what if she rejects me? No, no she won't, everything will be fine_.

"Yes senpai, and it's been an amazing half year." Lynn replied, her speech wasn't as slurred as Jun's but it was just as obvious the girl was as messed up as Jun.

"S-Stop calling me senpai! I told you to call me Jun…" The puffy haired girl yelled as she began to pout playfully as Lynn just giggled.

"I'm sorry…please continue with what you were s-saying."

"Okay…where do I begin…" Jun whispered as she motioned Lynn to sit on the cold tile floor before she sat down as well. The room was spinning once again so this was one of the reasons she had to sit, plus the room was much hotter then she remembered despite being on the cold ground.

"Lynn…how do you feel about Ui and Azusa dating girls?" Jun finally asked, surprising herself at her boldness. Lynn's own eyes went wide as she began to think rather hard on her answer.

"Well, I think it's sweet. I definitely don't have an issue with t-them…w-why do you ask?"

Jun's unfocused eyes suddenly became very sharp as she stared intently at her young kouhai. She slowly got on her hands and knees and crawled over to her, Lynn's face became a slight pinkish color as she began to smile slyly.

"Senpai? What are you doing?" Lynn asked, suddenly sounding very sensual as Jun's face came even closer to Lynn's, their lips just a few inches apart. Jun could easily feel the younger girl breathing softly against the skin. Even though they had drank that orange juice, Lynn's breath smelt slightly sweeter then the orange juice and Jun briefly wondered why. She didn't realize that the alcohol they had drunk was still flowing through their system and couldn't help but put a hand behind Lynn's head and guide her closer.

"I'm doing…what I've always wanted to do." Jun whispered hotly against those lips before pressing firmly against Lynn, silencing her with a very passionate kiss. Jun was about to pull away when she noticed her kouhai wasn't reacting to her advances when arms slowly wrapped around her neck and kept her close, making sure they didn't end the kiss. It wasn't like anything she thought it would be, Jun had thought her first kiss would be perfect, this was a bit on the sloppy side, but that didn't stop them from kissing even deeper. Their tongues rubbed firmly against one another while Jun pressed her body closer causing the two of them to fall to the floor, Lynn on her back and Jun above her still searching her mouth with her tongue. When they broke apart for breath Jun began to trail kisses down her kouhai's neck, nipping where ever she could as Lynn gave pleasurable gasps while her hands reached up to pull those two pig tails down before straightening her hair with her fingers.

"S-Senpai..."  
"What did I tell you…" Jun whispered agitatedly against the skin before biting harder near her shoulder as her skilled hands began pushing her kouhai's shirt up. "Call me Jun."

Lynn just smirked slyly before she felt the harsh bite to her neck, which caused her to arch up towards her senpai's body and give gasp of pain and pleasure.

"Oh…senpai's angry with me…" Lynn purred as she allowed her shirt to be pulled off.  
"Mhm, I may have to punish you for that." Jun replied as she tossed the article of clothing to the side and just stared down at Lynn's bra. It was nothing special, just a plain white bra and Jun began smiling even more when she noticed her kouhai staring up at her with the most sensual look she had ever seen, and it was intensified by those bright green eyes. "Have I told you…how pretty your eyes are?" Jun asked as she leaned back down to kiss those eyelids before her hands began to fiddle with the strap on Lynn's bra.

"You're such a romantic, _senpai~"_

Jun could feel a growl deep in her throat that surprised her and made Lynn smile even more. Jun didn't know why Lynn was teasing her but she was on top she should be the one in control, and yet it felt like her kouhai was always in control. Jun could feel annoyance prickling in the back of her brain as she removed the bra from Lynn's body and swiftly moved in to attack one of the small nipples with her teeth, lips and tongue while her hand fiddled with the other. Lynn's eyes went wide at the sudden aggressiveness, but quickly began moaning while she reached up to clutch Jun's back, digging her nails harmlessly into the skin.

"S-Senpai! S-So forceful~" Lynn moaned out as she turned her head to the side and began to pant heavily against the cold ground.

"Keep calling me senpai and you'll see just how forceful I'll get…" Jun whispered as she began to roll the nipple with her tongue. Of course, she would never actually hurt Lynn, but it was fun talking like this, it felt exciting and it was obviously a turn on for Lynn because she just kept on calling her senpai. Jun was about to continue south when she felt her shirt being tugged at and Lynn was now sitting up slightly to help pull the clothing off. The older girl began to smile more and allowed Lynn to pull the shirt off before she was pushed against the bathtub in the bathroom and kissed rather firmly while Lynn's hands began pulling off her bra. They continued the very passionate kiss while hands began to rover over their bare tops before Lynn pulled away to continue down Jun's neck.

"I…can't wait to find out where your sensitive spots are, senpai." Lynn whispered hotly against the burning skin before she reached her destination. Jun quickly grasped the side of the bathtub and held on tightly as she felt Lynn take her rigid nipple into her mouth and began nibbling on it firmly while her tongue worked against it.  
"A-Ah…Lynn…" Jun moaned as she tried hard to control the shivers going through her body, but it had felt so good that all she could do was close her eyes, arch to the touch, and moan softly.

Soon, Jun began to run her hands down Lynn's sides, tracing a trail down to her shorts and began to fiddle with the waist band before Lynn pulled away to look down curiously at those sneaky hands.  
"What are you doing, senpai?" Lynn asked as she too began to trail her hands down Jun's taut stomach to her pants as well, instantly unbuttoning them before unzipping them.

"Someone's eager, aren't you?" Jun whispered slyly before she pulled those shorts down as Lynn pulled both legs out of them before moving in to kiss her senpai once more before helping her out of the pants.

"Of course…I get to see senpai's-"  
"Oi, no need to be lewd." Jun said as she pulled Lynn back in for a kiss once more before pulling the girl between her legs. It felt wonderful being able to do this finally, it may have seemed fast, but nothing seemed to be too fast for Jun right now. Her mind was made up, and apparently so was Lynn's.

The kiss ended with Lynn pulling back before she ran just her index finger from Jun's chin all the way down her stomach between her legs as she began to rub that spot through her panties causing the senpai to gasp softly.

"L-Lynn?"

"My my…it's a little wet already."  
"D-Don't say that!" Jun whimpered out as she reached out to take the hand and guided it back up before pushing Lynn to the ground once more. "You…are naughtier then I thought you were."  
"You seem to bring out the best in me, senpai."

_That's it._ Jun thought as she quickly removed Lynn's panties before she pinned those hands above her head while her free hand worked on exploring that warm spot between Lynn's legs. The kouhai's eyes went wide before she began to squirm while Jun stroked, caressed and touched that spot so boldly.

"S-Senpai!"

"I said…call me Jun." Jun whispered as she began to kiss Lynn's neck firmly, marking her in many places as she continued to tease the younger drummer.

Lynn turned her head to the side to allow Jun more access to her neck as she continued to moan over and over again before she finally decided it was enough, she had her fun now it was time to make her senpai happy.

"J….J-Jun! A-Ah!"

This apparently worked for as soon as the jazz player heard her name fall from Lynn's lips she stopped her teasing and pushed the digit into the warm depths and began to search for that special spot. Each movement of her finger caused Lynn to push her hips towards her hand while her back arched and sweat began to form on her brow. Jun watched each movement, violet eyes taking in the breathtaking sight while she stroked the inner walls firmly. She finally found that spot that would drive Lynn crazy and couldn't help but giggle as Lynn jumped slightly when she first touched it.  
"Jun! Please-" Lynn whimpered as she tried to move her hands, giving a cute pout.  
"Do you want to use your hands?" Jun asked. Lynn nodded vigorously as she once again arched and moaned a little louder as Jun continued to rub that special spot firmly, feeling her inner core become much warmer and wetter then before. She decided to have pity on her kouhai and slowly removed her hand from Lynn's and felt the younger girl arch up and wrap her arms around Jun's body while she rocked against the hand between her legs.

Soon, Lynn was moaning Jun's name over and over as she hit her peak, body tensed and shaking pretty hard while her fingers dug into the skin of Jun's back. However, the older girl didn't want to stop, she continued to press and rub the spot till she finally decided to stop and allow Lynn to rest. The kouhai released her hold on Jun and laid back, arms spread on the tile floor as she panted heavily. She had a look of utter bliss on her face even though her eyes now looked more unfocused then before. Jun leaned over her young lover and began to kiss her face affectionately while she stroked up and down her body.

"Sen-I mean Jun…let me make you feel good too…please?" Lynn asked as she slowly pushed Jun's shoulder, as if trying to make her roll over onto her back but was a little too weak still to do so. Jun smiled at the weak attempt before she wrapped her arms around Lynn and rolled so she was on her back and her kouhai was on top. Lynn looked down at her gratefully before leaning in to kiss her senpai once more while she worked those panties off.

"You sure you have enough energy to do this?" Jun asked as she leaned up slightly to nip at Lynn's ear making her giggle softly.

"Of course I do, you were just so talented with your fingers…" Lynn whispered sensually as she began to run her finger up and down Jun's spot teasingly. The older girl let out a groan as moved to hold onto her kouhai, arms wrapping around her tightly as fingers continued to be curious and slow.

"Don't…t-tease me…" Jun pleaded as she buried her face into Lynn's shoulder to try and quell the shivers that were taking over her body.

"Why not? You look so cute like this senpai~" Lynn purred as she began to stroke the entrance but not entering just yet. Jun gave a irritated growl as she bite into Lynn's shoulder firmly while her fingers dug into Lynn's back, trying to show her she was serious, but after a few more strokes the fight seemed to die within Jun and she became submissive again. But Lynn decided to stop teasing and began to push in and searched for her senpai's spot. The movement caused Jun to squeak softly and her body to twitch each time Lynn moved her finger but couldn't deny the pleasure it brought.

"Oh, that was a cute noise…I wonder if I can make you squeak again, Jun-senpai…"

"You…are not teasing me again are y-A-Ahh!" Jun bucked firmly once Lynn found her warm spot and could help but toss her head back and open her mouth wide to moan out while Lynn kissed and bit her neck.

Soon the violet eyed girl was reduced to nothing more then a moaning and gasping pile of pleasure as Lynn stroked and rubbed faster, she could barely stand it and yet she wanted to hold off the final as long as possible. Lynn seemed to realize this and she moved her head down to roll Jun's nipple with her tongue while pushing her finger more firmly against the spot. This seemed to send Jun over the edge and she cried out Lynn's name while rocking her hips against the hand furiously. It wasn't long before Lynn allowed her senpai to relax and the two of them collapsed onto the tiled floor panting heavily while holding each other.

"…I love you Lynn." Jun finally said after catching her breath. Even though she had said it her vision was starting to get very fuzzy and darker as she tried to stay focused on the girl she just gave everything to. However, she didn't get to hear Lynn's response as the alcohol in her system finally caused her to pass out.

* * *

Jun awoke with a startled gasp as she began looking around her room frantically. She put a hand to her forehead and began to rub her temples as she took deep breaths from the very vivid dream she just had.

"Are you alright Jun?" A voice asked beside her, as Jun turned to look at her lover she couldn't help but smile as those beautiful green eyes stared up at her.

"Y-Yeah…just remembered our drunken hook up finally."  
"Oh? You just now remembered it? How many of Ritsu-san's spiked drinks did you have that night anyways?" Lynn asked as she wrapped her arms around her senpai's waist and snuggled into her more. They were in bed, however both had their pajamas on and were just content to cuddling all night long.

"Hell if I know, I'm going to guess maybe…eight. But they were small cups so in reality it's probably like four and a half cups."  
Lynn giggled as she buried herself more into Jun's warmth before sighing.

"When do you think you want to do it again? We've been pretty good up to this point…"  
"…I don't know Lynn…you think a month is long enough?"

"Is that how long Azusa-senpai waited before she and Yui-san-"  
"Oi, we are not comparing ourselves to them, we are our own!" Jun proudly stated as she puffed out her chest and tried to look all heroic while Lynn just rolled her eyes and pushed Jun over before crawling on top of her.

"Fine…just know I'm ready whenever you are…senpai." Lynn purred out while smirking ever so slyly.

But Jun just grinned back as she reached up and pulled Lynn into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Author Notes: Just a few things, this lemon seems more lewd mainly because they are both drunk there for it's more lewd because in their minds there is no limit to what they can do…I felt embarrassed writing like that. XD ANYWAYS, only one person caught this and I wonder how many others will catch onto what I've done…Jun and Lynn's relationship mirrors another couple I like. One of the Bassist/Drummer category. However it's slightly flipped. Ritsu is technically the dominate of the Mio/Ritsu relationship…with Mio pulling the strings, silently the real dominate person of the relationship. But in Jun's relationship it is Jun trying to be the dominant while Lynn just allows it. Oh and once again I'm sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes in the last chapter of Warm Summer Nights. I will most likely fix the chapter in my spare time while working on the new one. . I blame the meds I was on. Also, a note to myself, never read other lemons while writing my own…I get self-conscious if they are way better then mine. o.o


End file.
